Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (soundtrack)
|rev2 = Movie Wave |rev2score = |rev3 = Discogs |rev3score = }} Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the film score to the 2017 film of the same name, written and composed by British composer Henry Jackman. The soundtrack was released digitally on 15 December 2017 through Sony Masterworks. A limited edition Vinyl which consisted of 300 copies was released on May 5, 2018. The score was nominated for the 2018 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for an Action/Adventure/Thriller Film. Background James Newton Howard was originally attached to the film as composer. However, Henry Jackman took over scoring duties after the film's post-production schedule was pushed back 6 months which made Newton Howard unavailable. The score was recorded at the Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage and conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and Stephen Coleman. Halli Cauthery and Paul Mounsey provided additional music. Track listing | total_length = 60:00 | title1 = The Jumanji Overture | length1 = 3:20 | title2 = Digging Up the Past | length2 = 1:43 | title3 = Brantford High | length3 = 1:09 | title4 = Into the Jungle | length4 = 1:23 | title5 = Out of Character | length5 = 2:31 | title6 = The Legend of the Jewel | length6 = 2:23 | title7 = The Adventure Begins | length7 = 1:40 | title8 = Special Abilities | length8 = 1:16 | title9 = The Bikers | length9 = 3:44 | title10 = Van Pelt | length10 = 1:00 | title11 = A Test of Friendship | length11 = 1:22 | title12 = The Bazaar | length12 = 1:16 | title13 = Snake Charmer | length13 = 3:41 | title14 = The Power of Bravestone | length14 = 1:04 | title15 = Seaplane McDonough | length15 = 2:17 | title16 = The Missing Piece | length16 = 1:46 | title17 = Lost in Time | length17 = 1:18 | title18 = Flirting with Danger | length18 = 1:36 | title19 = Albino Rhinos | length19 = 3:44 | title20 = Retrieving the Emerald | length20 = 1:54 | title21 = Out of Lives | length21 = 1:49 | title22 = First Kiss | length22 = 1:22 | title23 = The Jaguars | length23 = 3:03 | title24 = Ring of Fire | length24 =2:07 | title25 = Begin the Climb | length25 = 1:56 | title26 = Call Out Its Name | length26 = 2:23 | title27 = Leaving Jumanji | length27 = 3:03 | title28 = An Older Friend | length28 = 2:40 | title29 = Back to School | length29 = 1:53 }} Songs not included in the soundtrack, but featured in the film include the following: * "Rollercoaster" by Bleachers * "Break Out" by Jordyn Kane * "Baby, I Love Your Way" by Big Mountain - Plays when Ruby Roundhouse does her dance fighting * "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses - Plays in the end credits. References External links Category:Film soundtracks Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Henry Jackman soundtracks Category:Jumanji